SCP-096
SCP-096, or "The Shy Guy", is a hostile SCP object in SCP - Containment Breach. Description SCP-096 is a humanoid creature measuring approximately 2.38 meters in height. Subject shows very little muscle mass, with preliminary analysis of body mass suggesting mild malnutrition. Arms are grossly out of proportion with the rest of the subject's body, with an approximate length of 1.5 meters each. Skin is mostly devoid of pigmentation, with no sign of any body hair. SCP-096 is normally extremely docile. However, when someone views SCP-096's face, whether it be directly, via video recording, or even a photograph, it will enter a stage of considerable emotional distress. SCP-096 will cover its face with its hands and begin screaming, crying, and babbling incoherently. Approximately one (1) to two (2) minutes after the first viewing, SCP-096 will begin running to the person who viewed its face (who will from this point on be referred to as SCP-096-1). Upon arriving at SCP-096-1's location, SCP-096 will proceed to kill and EXPUNGED SCP-096-1. 100% of cases have left no traces of SCP-096-1. SCP-096 will then sit down for several minutes before regaining its composure and becoming docile once again. It will then attempt to make its way back to its natural habitat, REDACTED In-game SCP-096 will spawn in a server control room and will brutally kill a Guard inside the room who accidentally viewed its face. If the player views SCP-096's face in the slightest, it will enter an agitated state, covering its face and panicking for several seconds. After a short while, it will begin chasing the player down to kill them. SCP-096 is extremely fast and cannot be deterred by doors, keycode or not, as it will rip them open to catch up to the player. Tesla gates prove unsuccessful in stopping SCP-096, however, it will become stunned for a moment after being shocked. The room where SCP-096 is found in requires the player to reset the power so they may escape from the room, due to the doors being locked if they enter the control room. SCP-096 itself will wander around the room, making it difficult to avoid looking at its face. Prior to v0.7, SCP-096 use to only spawn in a lockroom, however, SCP-096's lockroom had no doors and there was no gas coming out from the inside. All SCP-096 was doing was simply sitting down, making it easier for the player to pass it. The lockroom still exists as of v0.7.3, but it only can be found very rarely. If the player manages to find the lockroom in v0.7.3, SCP-096 will still spawn in there. Trivia *When SCP-096 was first added in version 0.6, it had a placeholder model by game forum user Mirocaine. In version 0.6.5, it was given an updated model made by another forum user known as Night. *The sounds SCP-096 makes when idle and becoming enraged aren't it screaming itself, but rather ambience and distorted shrieking, respectively. Gallery assssss.png|SCP-096 pursuing the player. ASSSSSSSSSSS.png|SCP-096 entering a distressed state after having its face viewed. SNORE GLAORE.png|SCP-096's document. screerdeawsyg.png|A clear view of SCP-096's face (not enraged). 096.png|SCP-096's placeholder model (v0.6-v0.6.4). New Animation.jpg|SCP-096 lying on the floor, with its hands behind its head. 0967.4.png|SCP-096 as it appears in the loading screen. SCP-096 standing animation as of 0.7.4.jpg|SCP-096's standing animation as of 0.7.4. Category:SCPs Category:Euclid Category:Hostile